The Failed Surprise
by Ghetasya
Summary: Hari ini ulang tahun Jean dan sebagai istri yang baik, tentunya Sasha ingin memberikan kado spesialnya dengan beberapa kejutan. Namun, hal apa yang dapat membuat kejutannya gagal seketika?/ JeanSasha. AU. RnR?


_**Disclaimer: **Isayama Hajime-san.  
_

**_Warning: _**_ JeanSasha, h__umor garing, rada fluff, OOC, AU, typo dan segala tetek bengeknya._

* * *

**The Failed Surprise**

_Presented by __**kutu loncat**_

* * *

Sasha duduk di sebuah _single _sofa di ruang keluarga, dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau wanita itu tengah merenungi sesuatu. Wanita itu terus berpikir keras dengan keningnya yang berkerut sementara pandangannya jatuh pada meja yang ada di hadapannya atau mungkin pada setangkai bunga lili putih yang kelopak-kelopak bunganya masih terlihat segar karena baru disiram air.

Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celana jinsnya. Benda berbentuk kotak dengan sudutnya yang tumpul berwarna putih. Hatinya masih merasa ragu untuk memberikan benda itu atau tidak.

Wanita itu melirik ke arah kalender yang ada di atas meja. Dan sangatlah jelas sekarang itu tanggal berapa dan hari apa, karena jelas-jelas waktu itu Sasha sendiri yang melingkari langsung tanggal keramat tersebut. Dan sungguh beruntung sang suami tidak menyadari tingkahnya yang menurut dirinya sendiri agak konyol.

"Haruskah kuberikan ini kepadanya?" gumamnya dalam bisikan. Tangannya masih saja menimbang-nimbang benda tersebut sehingga menunjukan kalau dirinya memang tengah kebingungan.

Baiklah, biarkan aku memperjelas lebih detail. Tanggal yang Sasha lingkari di kalender tersebut adalah tanggal 10, tepatnya pada siklus bulan ke dua atau Februari. Dan mengapa angka genap pada bulan ke dua itu sangat keramat baginya dikarenakan itu adalah hari ulang tahun suami _tersayangnya_.

Masalahnya sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak tahu kado apa yang cocok untuk suaminya, kalau bisa sesuatu yang berharga namun dalam artian tidak harus bernilai besar. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia coba menghubungi Ymir, dan gadis yang orang lain kira coretlesbiancoret itu menyarankannya untuk memberikan sebuah jam tangan mahal yang _limited_ sebagai kado ulang tahunnya.

Yang benar saja? Bahkan ketika Christa berulang tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu, Ymir—setahu Sasha—hanya memberikan sebuah kue ulang tahun lengkap dengan lilin berangka 2 dan 1 yang dibelinya di toko kue langganannya dan itupun juga merupakan kue yang tersisa.

Kemudian Sasha menghubungi Hanji dan Petra untuk meminta saran mereka berdua. Sialnya, saran mereka sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk memecahkan masalahnya itu. Setidaknya saran Petra masih bisa diterimanya (gadis itu menyarankan untuk memasakan makanan kesukaan suaminya itu atau paling tidak memberikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan tim sepak bola kesukaannya, Chelsea).

Namun, Sasha langsung mati kutu saat mendengar saran Hanji.

"_Begini saja, malamnya sebelum dia pulang kerja, kau pakai saja lingerie yang kuberikan sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian berdua. Nah, saat dia pulang dan ke kamar kalian, kau bicara dengan nada erotis, "I'm your birthday gift" selanjutnya yaaa kau tahu _apa_. Brilian kan ideku?!"_

Sial, yang ada justru Sasha akan dianggap terlalu banyak makan kentang oleh suaminya itu.

Namun, setelah menghubungi Hanji, ia langsung menghubungi Christa. Gadis mungil itu menyarankannya untuk memberikan hadiah _itu_ kepada suaminya. Awalnya Sasha agak bingung dengan maksud Christa, namun dia langsung mengerti saat gadis itu menyebut-nyebut benda berwarna putih yang kini tengah digenggamnya erat-erat.

"Kira-kira … dia marah tidak ya kalau aku memberinya ini?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, kemudian dengan kesal Sasha mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

"Aaargh! Bagaimana ini?! Sebentar lagi dia pulang! Apa aku masakkan makanan kesukaannya dulu seperti yang Petra bilang?"

Kemudian Sasha berlari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk meletakan kado spesial itu di lemari pakaian. Lagipula repot juga kan bila tiap waktu harus ia bawa ke mana-mana? Dan tambah repot pula bila ia sampai lupa meletakannya di mana.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasha langsung bergegas menuju dapur yang ada di rumahnya. Di sana ia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan bermacam-macam bahan makanan yang akan segera dimasaknya. Spesial untuk suami tercinta. Mengingkari kenyataan kalau dirinya tidak jago-jago amat dalam bidang masak—kalau soal makan, jangan ditanya. Setidaknya ia berusaha menyenangkan suaminya.

Tepat pukul 5 sore, terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu rumahnya. Sasha langsung bergegas menuju pintu dan membukakan pintunya. Ia tentunya tahu kalau yang mengetuk pintu itu suaminya yang sudah sedari tadi ditunggunya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Hai, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sasha dengan senyuman yang dibuat seceria mungkin setelah membukakan pintu untuk suaminya. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia was-was bila suaminya sampai mengetahui kadonya itu.

Ia menatap Sasha dengan tatapan letih. "Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya," jawabnya cuek sambil _nyelonong_ masuk ke dalam tanpa mempedulikan wajah masam Sasha karena tidak dihiraukan.

"Jean," panggil Sasha kepada suaminya yang tengah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar mereka. Panggilan istrinya itu membuat pergerakan Jean terhenti.

Pria itu memutar balik badannya. "Apa?"

Sasha menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. "Apa kau tidak bisa ramah kepadaku sebentar saja? Aku sudah berusaha tetap tersenyum untukmu walaupun aku kecapekan sekalipun, kau sendiri malah masam sekali kepadaku."

Benar-benar pasutri yang _romantis_.

Jean menghela napas keras-keras, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya kepada Sasha dan memasang senyuman paksa di bibirnya. "Puas sekarang?" tanyanya gusar sambil kembali melangkah menuju kamar.

Belum sempat Sasha membalas kata-kata Jean, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu kamar mereka rapat-rapat. Sasha hanya bisa menggeram kesal karena sikap suaminya yang membuatnya ingin mencekik leher Jean kuat-kuat.

Lalu, ia berjalan dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakan yang menunjukkan kalau dirinya sedang dilanda rasa kesal yang memuncak. Jika Jean mengetahui kondisi Sasha bagaimana sekarang ini, mungkin Jean akan segera mengomelinya seperti biasa.

"Jean!" seru Sasha sambil membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar. Terlihat di sana Jean kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya yang ada di atas mejanya. Bahkan pria itu belum sama sekali mengganti pakaiannya.

Lagi-lagi Jean memberinya tatapan bosan. "Apaan, sih? Aku sedang sibuk tahu."

Sasha tak menjawabnya, namun segera menghampiri suaminya itu dan mengambil sebuah kursi lain di samping Jean. Kini Sasha menatap Jean dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah siap menerkam atau bahkan mencakar-cakar wajah menyebalkan milik Jean.

"Sekarang kan hari ulang tahunmu, masa kau tidak ingin bersikap baik hari ini saja kepadaku," gerutu Sasha.

"Seharusnya kau yang bersikap baik kepadaku dengan membiarkanku kerja, Sasha. Bukannya malah merecokiku terus, yang ada kerjaanku tidak akan selesai-selesai," Jean kembali menghela napas dengan sesekali matanya melirik Sasha. "Lagipula tumben sekali kau ingat kapan aku ulang tahun."

"Apa maksudmu? Setiap tahun aku ingat terus kok kapan kau ulang tahun, memangnya kau—"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mungkin lupa waktu lempar-lemparan krim kentang di SMA yang terakhir kali itu, aku yang paling ingat kapan kau ulang tahun dari sekitar ratusan penghuni sekolah," bela Jean tak mau kalah.

"Oh, maksudmu yang kau ingat karena kau melingkari simbol hati di tanggal lahirku di kalender yang ada di ruang OSIS—"

"Bukan! Kau percaya saja dengan omongan Marco dan Reiner, sudah tahu mereka sering mengerjaimu," sela Jean buru-buru yang diam-diam merasa malu juga saat Sasha mengingatkannya pada ucapan dua orang temannya itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi, benar selama ini kau menunggu pesawat lewat supaya ingat kapan aku ulang tahun? Jean, jangan karena aku ulang tahun tanggal 16 November, kau jadi memanfaatkan kedatangan pesawat di Hari Kemerdekaan Rose dan itu sama saja artinya kau itu setiap tahun lupa kapan ulang tahunku. Dan juga sama saja artinya ingatanku lebih tajam darimu," balas Sasha sambil cemberut.

"Ya bukan begitu juga maksudku. Intinya aku ingat terus kok kapan kau ulang tahun," gerutu Jean sambil kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Sasha menyenderkan punggungnya dengan kasar pada senderan kursinya. Mengesampingkan rasa kesalnya, ia berusaha mencari cara agar Jean tidak terus berkutat dengan benda teknologi sialan itu. Dan tiba-tiba, Sasha mendapat sebuah ide.

"Jean," panggil Sasha lagi.

Dan kini Jean semakin sengaja menghela napas keras. "Apa, Sasha?" tanyanya dengan penekanan yang menunjukan kalau ia semakin kesal dengan istrinya itu.

"Masa ya, tadi pagi Hanji cerita kalau dia salah naik angket saat ingin ke supermarket."

"Yang benar, Hanji cerita kalau dia salah naik angkot (?) untuk ke supermarket, Sasha," kata Jean memperbaiki kalimat Sasha tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Terus Hanji juga cerita, saat Rivaille sedang _jogging_, di jalan dia malah dikejar anting _bulldog_," lanjut Sasha semakin mendalami permainan yang direncanakannya itu.

Jean menatapnya bosan sekilas sebelum kembali menatap laptopnya. "Yang benar, saat Rivaille sedang _jogging_, di jalan dia malah dikejar anjing _bulldog_."

"Oh iya, tadi setelah dari rumah Christa, aku bertemu Connie dan dia mengajakku minum es kepala bersama yang ada di dekat SMA kita loh."

Jean terdiam saat Sasha menyebut nama Connie, namun ia berpikir kalau itu hanya bagian dari permainan Sasha saja. "Yang benar, Connie mengajakmu minum es kelapa bersama."

"Nah, sehabis itu Connie memintaku untuk kembali kepadanya."

Oke, saat itu juga Jean benar-benar terdiam. Ia berusaha meneliti setiap kata yang telah diucapkan istrinya itu dan merasa tidak ada kata yang salah di sana. Jika yang diucapkan Sasha tadi tidak termasuk dalam permainannya, lantas apa?

"Memintamu kembali bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya Jean dengan tatapan serius kepada Sasha. Bahkan pemuda itu sampai mengabaikan laptopnya kali ini.

_Yes, berhasil! Kau kira kau saja yang bisa membodohiku? Haha!_

"Yaaa, kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dia malah sampai berkali-kali bilang, "Aku sangat mencinaimu, Sasha" begitu terus, bahkan dia sampai berlutut segala di depanku. Di depan tukang es kelapanya malah."

Raut serius di wajah Jean perlahan memudar dan berubah menjadi tatapan bosan dan kesal juga karena merasa dikerjai. Tentu saja, Jean berpikir kalau Connie benar-benar masih mencintai istrinya itu.

Jean menghela napas lagi. "Yang benar, aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasha," kata Jean memperbaiki dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Hening sesaat, bahkan suara deru AC di sana begitu terdengar. Di sana Sasha dengan bibirnya yang menahan tawa, dan Jean sendiri yang raut wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi malu dan kesal langsung refleks membekap mulutnya sendiri karena mengeluarkan kalimat abstrak itu.

_Shit, aku kena jebakan!_

"Iya, aku tahu kok!" seru Sasha setelah mengecup pipi Jean dengan cepat dan langsung keluar dari kamar mereka. Dan yang dilakukannya itu sukses membuat Jean membuang muka, walaupun diam-diam pria itu mengulum senyuman.

Yeah, kini kau dewa-nya licik, Sasha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, untuk merayakan ulang tahunku kau masak sebanyak ini?" tanya Jean saat tiba di meja makan dengan pandangannya yang jatuh pada berbagai jenis makanan yang terhidang di meja makan itu.

Sasha mengangguk bangga. "Iya. Ini bukan sekedar makanan biasa, ini semua kan makanan kesukaanmu."

Jean tidak berkomentar apapun dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang langsung diikuti Sasha. Ia mengambil udang goreng tepung dengan kentang pedas mengelilinginya, cumi saus tiram dengan dikelilingi kentang yang dipotong-potong kecil, dan ikan bakar yang di atasnya dihias kentang rebus yang diberi saus madu. Ini sih namanya makanan kesukaan Sasha.

_Ah, sudah biasa_, pikir Jean setelah _sweatdrop_ karena melihat tema kentang di makanan tersebut.

Sasha hanya menatapi proses di mana makanan-makanan itu ditelan oleh mulut Jean, dan sikap istrinya itu membuat Jean bingung dan risih. Dia kurang suka diperhatikan bila sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Jean risih.

"Apa?" tanya balik Sasha dengan nada bingung. Sepertinya dia habis melamun.

"Aku tidak suka diperhatikan ketika sedang makan. Kau tahu itu, kan?" tanya Jean masih belum menghilangkan nada risihnya.

"Oh," gumam Sasha mulai mengerti. "Habis aku melihatmu lapar sekali. Seperti orang tidak makan seminggu, bahkan aku saja kalah denganmu," jawabnya jujur.

"Kenapa kau bandingkan aku denganmu?" tanya Jean yang merasa tertohok karena selera makannya dinilai lebih parah dari Sasha sendiri yang menurutnya pribadi sangat rakus dalam makanan—terutama kentang.

"Itu hanya pendapatku. Habis kalau misalnya nanti kau gendut bagaimana?" tanya Sasha dengan tampang polosnya.

Jean menyeringai tipis. "Aku tidak akan gendut, Sasha. Apalagi kalau setiap malam ada istri yang selalu membantuku untuk '_bakar kalori__'_."

Sasha memberi Jean tatapan kebingungan. "Hah? Maksudnya bakar kalori?"

Jean menatap Sasha sebal karena lolanya kumat. "Lupakan," kata Jean sambil kembali makan. Di sela-sela acara makan malamnya, Jean terpikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi. Dan sesungguhnya ia merasa tidak yakin kalau itu adalah benda yang sama dengan apa yang ia duga dalam pikirannya. Dan tiba-tiba terbersit keinginan untuk balas dendam kepada Sasha.

"Sasha," panggil Jean sambil menatap Sasha yang sedang menggigit udang goreng tepungnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasha.

"Kau membeli bahan-bahan makanannya di pagar, ya?" tanya Jean memulai permainan balas dendamnya itu.

Sasha tertegun sejenak, perlahan senyuman mengejek muncul di wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan kena jebakanmu untuk bilang aku blablabla padamu."

"Siapa yang ingin menjebakmu, sih? Aku sirius kok bertanya," bela Jean.

Sasha memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Yang benar itu serius, Jean."

"Nah, jadi kau membeli bahan-bahannya di pagar?" tanya lagi Jean.

"Yang benar di pasar," jawab Sasha yang dilanjutkan dengan meminum air putihnya.

"Jadi, tadi pagi kau membelinya di pasar? Berarti saat aku sedang kejar, kan?"

Sasha menghela napas pelan diselingi tangannya yang mendorong piring agak menjauh karena ia sudah terlalu kenyang. "Yang benar kerja."

"Terus saat aku mau mandi tadi, aku menemukan _test_ _pack_ yang dibungkus kotak kado di jemari. Memang kau sedang ngemil?" tanya Jean sambil memunculkan seringai tipisnya.

Sasha berdecak kesal, ternyata jengkel juga diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. "Yang benar lemari, Jean. Dan aku itu sedang hamil," ujar Sasha sambil meminum jus jeruknya. Namun, kegiatannya itu terhenti sebentar ketika ia mencoba menelaah apa yang baru saja diucapkannya tadi.

Jean langsung tertawa kecil saat melihat Sasha sedikit memuncratkan jus jeruknya. Yak, perempuan itu baru sadar kalau apa yang ia ucapkan sama saja dengan membongkar rahasianya yang seharusnya dikatakan nanti.

"Iya, aku tahu kok!" seru Jean sambil mengecup pipi Sasha dan bergegas pergi menuju kamar mereka. Sementara Sasha sendiri malah memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya atas kecerobohannya itu.

Yeah, Jean memang akan selalu menjadi dewa-nya licik, Sasha.


End file.
